J4U
J4U is an Autobot commander who was sent on Minecraftia by Optimus Prime to retrive the Cube. Biography Early life J4U was born on Cybertron before the Cube was lost. Quatar and capture When that occured, Optimus ordered him to go to Minecraftia after getting a message that it's located there. On the planet J4U hid inside a Quatar base and spent 50 days in it. On the fiftieth day he woke up and started a patrol, on which he saw a helicopter being surrounded by sevral soldiers. As he went to sleep the helicopter revealed itself to be Decepticon Blackout and J4U was awoken by this. J4U contacted Prime to report the situation, killed Blackout's minion Scorponok and engaged into a battle with Blackout but was knocked unconcious. He was later captured by Sector 7, under the lead of Seymour Simmons, and deployed to USA, where he was kept in a Sector 7 base which had also frozen another Cybertronian: Wreckage. He also sended a distress beacon to the other Autobots. Escape from the base and regrouping with Bumblebee At some point later on, both his and Wreckage's ice beagan to melt. J4U's melted first and he gloated at Wreckage over this. Wreckage escaped his ice cage soon after and do to his Autobot nature, J4U helped the humans in killing him. Despite this they still saw him as an enemy and after Wreckage was gone started chasing him. The Autobot overloaded the base's engine, destoying it and allowing him to escape in his vehicle mode. The humans soon abandoned their chase and J4U arrived into a human city. There he found a fellow Autobot Bumblebee, who landed in the city shortly before his arrival. After giving Bumblebee some fuel he told him that Optimus ordered them to find a human known as Sam Witwicky. The two then agreed that they will go look for him in the morning. Finding Sam When the two Autobots woke up they immediately began searching for Sam. Along the way they encountered sevral Decepticon Protoforms and upon killing them found out that they had some money. They later found Sam at Bobby Bolivia's auto sales and hid themselves among the cars. When Sam mentioned that he lacked some money to buy a car, J4U dropped everything he had on the ground. This was enough for the boy to buy him and Bumblebee and J4U became his guardians. While Bumblebee hid behind a tree, Sam went on a ride in J4U and picked up Mikaela Banes, a girl he was crushing on. During the ride he began to suspect that Sam was crushing on her and took the controls. He drove himself onto the edge of the town and faked breaking down. Mikaela then revealed herself to know mechanics and worked on his engine. While not turning on at first, he did so after Mikaela wanted to leave and even put some music ovet this. He then gave the controls back to Sam who drove Mikaela and himself home. J4U also saw that Bumblebee marked Sam's house. When the boy went to bed, he drove to Bumblebee albeit disquised into a truck. Once there, Bumblebee told him that Optimus wants the two to get the glasses that Sam posseses as they have the Cube's coordinations on them. Battling Barricade At some point later Sam went missing and J4U began to worry about him. He briefly thought that the Decepticons attacked him but dissmised the idea. This howevhere turned correct when he heard Barricade confronting Sam for the glasses. J4U acted quickly, punching Barricade and saving Sam. He then took on the Decepticon with Bumblebee and they moved their battle to the power station where they encountered Mikaela. Frenzy attempted to help Barricade but was shot and killed by Bumblebee. J4U got the idea to blow up Barricade and the two Autobots began setting up the power station, destroying it and injuring themselves more than the Decepticon. Barricade eventualy fell to the ground wounded. Bumblebee than received a message from Optimus saying that he had landed on Minecraftia. Do to that J4U came to Sam and Mikaela, guessing that their secret is now revealed to the two and said that it's time for them to meet Prime. Retrieving the glasses When they met up with Optimus, Jazz, Ratchet and Ironhide J4U greated all of them and gave them some energon. He also got resuplied by Ironhide. J4U stood alongside the rest of the Autobots when Optimus told their story to Sam and Mikaela and once he was done the group went to retrive the glasses from Sam's house. Howevhere once there, they were ambushed by Sector 7, with J4U being greately surprised to see Simmons again. He regardles managed to grab the glasses and the Autobots retreated but both Sam and Mikaela were captured. Noticing that Optimus, J4U and Bumblebee went back to save them, but Optimus and Bumblebee were held back causing J4U to get captured as well. The glasses were howevhere retrieved by Optimus. Escape from the Hoover Dam After his capture, J4U was taken to the Hoover Dam and frozen once again. When he woke up he escaped his cage by destroying the ice with his weapons. When he came out he hit an agent, causing everyone else to fire at him. During his run he came accros a frozen Megatron and ran through all the security doors, which began closing down. After entering and finishing a maze, he went down a ladder into a room where he found the Cube. Highway chase After retrieving the Cube, J4U escaped the dam and on it's top encountered the Autobots, Sam, Mikaela and Simmons. He initialy attempted to shoot Simmons but was stopped by Sam who said that he was OK. J4U then said to Optimus that he has the Cube but that they need to get away from the dam. The group then went to Mission City, where J4U went inside it before the others in order to make sure it's secure. He then encountered Bonecrusher, who arrived under the orders of Megatron. J4U howevhere killed Bonecrusher and told Optimus that the millitary can be called. Fighting Starscream and Blackout When the millitary came, J4U and the Autobots grouped with them. When Ironhide recognized an airplane that flew above them as Starscream, J4U began to panic as the Decepticon bombed the group, albeit with no casualties. J4U then went with Ratchet and Ironhide to the place where Starscream landed, but to their shock Blackout was there as well. He then broke some planks and built his way up to the roof where STarscream was and the three took the Decepticons on. They were forced to do a tactical retreat when Ratchet was injured and J4U's energon cyberblade was destroyed, but they quickly returned with new supplies and took on Starscream, although he destroyed J4U's ion blaster. The group eventualy punched Starscream into a watery corner where they knocked him out. Finished with him, they returned to Blackout and J4U solely took him on, as the other two failed to come up the roof. Albeit with some trouble, he eventualy overpovered and killed Blackout, getting his revenge on the Decepticon. Jazz's death The three Autobots then returned to the rest of the group. J4U along with Jazz and the soldiers went on a patrol but they almost immediately encountered Brawl. J4U was greately injured by him and escaped into a small ally with the others. They then went into the battle but everyone except for him, including Jazz, were killed much to his horror. Do to that he lost confidence that he could defeat Brawl but he killed him almost instantly. He then returned to Optimus and told him everything that happened before saying that things couldn't get any worse. Just then, Megatron swinged in and crashed into Optimus as well as knocked out J4U. When he woke up, he decided to go help Prime. Battling Megatron While following Optimus' and Megatron's trail, J4U encountered sevral Protoforms but killed all of them. The trail lead him to the underground into a tunel with more Protoforms. J4U killed most of them but got stuck in a hole with one more Protoform, before he was saved by Ironhide who shot it. When he came on the surface he found out that all of the Autobots came to help Prime and after getting some upgrades from Ironhide they went on to help him. The group arrived into a room filled with Protoforms but they killed them all before going onto a parkside where Optimus and Megatron were. J4U and the others began helping Prime and cornered Megatron, but he flew away and regenerated. Megatron then injured Bumblebee and was cornered again but used the same technic. The Decepticon then injured Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus leaving J4U to fight him all by himself for a brief time as Prime soon came back. When they criticaly wounded Megatron, J4U began to slam him with the Cube and then Prime ran into the Decepticon and killed him. J4U then began to celbrate but the Cube dissapeared from him. After he was unable to find it, as it was destroyed, he reported what happened to it to Optimus. Apperances * Transcrafters ** EP 1 (First apperance) ** EP 2 ** EP 3 ** EP 4 ** EP 5 ** EP 6 ** EP 7 ** EP 8 ** EP 9 ** EP 10 Category:Autobots Category:Males Category:Characters